


Too Many Pillows (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/locke-writes: I don’t even have a plot but Elijia, go on and fuck me up with some Amaro fluff</p><p>word count: 1356</p><p>warnings: you fucked me up olivia, this request fucked me up i got real bad baby fever for some reason. i blame it on booth holding a baby. also i fucked the system this is not how it works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Pillows (NICK AMARO)

You bit your lip as you stood in front of the one way mirror, watching the nurse examine the baby and toddler inside. You knew that Nick would be at the hospital within the hour, and you didn’t know how to explain your actions to him.

What was he going to think? He was going to think about moving out, that’s what he was going to think.

But what could you do? The little girl, Temper, she was so sweet. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, mottled bruises across her body from her father and one deep cut across her cheek that was sure to scar- and yet Temper was only looking out for her brother.

Her brother, not older than seven months. Poor kid could barely hold his own head up and he had bruises on his torso too- the thought brought tears to your eyes. And so did the thought that he didn’t have a name. Temper, self named, called him bub. You called him perfect, but he looked like an Andy.  You had mentioned that to a nurse and he decided to go with it, making a makeshift birth certificate and telling Temper, who took to the name wonderfully, and introducing the thought of taking them in as foster children.

Of course the nurse knew, as all of them do when they spot homicide detectives looking at babies and kids, that you were a registered foster parent. Nick, too, but that was beside the point. He called social services but claimed there was evidence on the children so you had to keep chain of command- the nurse basically locked you in a room with Andy and Temper before calling your boyfriend, asking him to the hospital even though it was barely noon and his shift wasn’t over. You knew Nick would come, he would practically abandon his car to run, but you didn’t worry about that.

You worried about the fact that Temper had crashed out with your flannel wrapped around her on the couch and was looking at you as if you held the sun and Andy was curled up against your chest sleeping as you spoke to a friendly social worker already holding your file, background check and both of those items for Nick, as well. The social worker was smiling at you as you bounced Andy, already sensing a bond between the both of you. You looked up as a nurse came in to say there was a Detective looking for you- so you handed Andy back to the social worker before giving her a hopeful smile.

“Good luck,” She said, “I think you’re a good fit, anyways.”

And that was all you needed. That was her social worker speak for: even if he leaves you, Andy and Temper, were going to be yours.

  
As soon as Nick laid eyes on you he rushed toward you, encompassing you in his arms, his worried voice all you could hear. “Are you okay? Why are you here? What happened?”

“We solved a cold case and it lead to a man with two children who killed his sister. They’re horribly beaten, Nick…” You trailed off and pulled away, looking back to the door or the room where Andy and Temper were, “I, uhm,”

And then your eyes met his, and he knew. He just knew- you weren’t sure how he knew, but Nick had some weird sixth sense when it came to kids and he knew everything about them without even blinking.

“And you want to foster them.”

“I want to foster them and then adopt them.” Nick’s face was colored with shock and he took a step back, dropping his hands from your body. “Look, the social worker is the same one from when we took in the girl in witness protection, so she knows our house is okay for kids, and Liv is going to give me Noah’s old things for Andy. I don’t care if you leave, you can leave, but I’m taking in these children.”

Nick looked even more surprised if it were possible and he still didn’t speak, so you spoke for him. “If you want to come home, you can. But if you don’t show up, I’ll know. Andy and Temper, they’ll never know, okay? Don’t come home tonight if you’re not planning to stay.

“The kids, they’ve already lost their mother. When Andy was born. They’ve lost their aunt, though they didn’t know her, and I will not allow you to come into their life and leave. Leave me, not them.” And without waiting for another word from you, or Nick, you turned tail and went back to Andy and Temper, speaking with the social worker before taking Andy back into your arms where he fell silent and fell asleep nearly right away.

* * *

When you arrived the house was silent and cold, but you led Live and Temper into the house. She set up the crib for Andy in your room while you laid Temper down on the couch, settling a pillow under her head and an afghan over her body before you lugged Andy’s car seat to the bedroom where Liv was standing, hands on her hips, smiling.

“You’re not going to use the crib tonight.” She said, “Noah slept on my chest the first night he came home, I”m sure that you’re going to do the same thing.” Without looking for an answer, Liv kissed Andy’s head and your cheek before she stepped and locked the door behind her for you.

There was no sign of Nick and Andy was getting cranky from being awake so long, so you got a bottle of formula ready and changed into your pajamas before reclining in the livingroom in Nick’s chair just to keep an eye on Temper as well as make sure nothing bad happened to Andy while you slept in bed.

Just as you were beginning to drift off, Andy sleeping heartily in the curve of your arm, the door opened. The door opened but you weren’t paying attention because you wanted to sleep so bad. When a voice interrupted you, your body jerked and you sat up, Andy barely even moved.

Nick stood in front of you, disheveled, tired, sad, as he looked over you. “What are you doing?” He mumbled, “There’s way too many pillows on the couch for Temper to sleep there. You gotta be careful with little kids.” He leaned down to remove some pillows, tossing them in the floor, “Why didn’t you put her to sleep in our room? I saw a crib in there, so I know Andy had a place to sleep.”

“You came home,” You blinked slowly and Nick sat down on the other side of a still sleeping Temper to gaze at you, holding Andy, his chin resting on one of his hands. “I didn’t think you would.”

“I went over to Carisi’s to talk it out,” He sighed, “I want to be here for you. For them. I don’t get to see Zara, forget about Gil… What if I’m not a good father to them?” Standing you laid Andy down on the recliner, reclining it and making sure he was swaddled so he couldn’t wiggle off, placing a pillow to doubly make sure if he did roll off he’d land on the soft, cushiony surface. Nick stood and you took him into your arms, his arms tucked to his chest as you cradled his head to your shoulder.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father to them, Nicky. I’ve told Temper all about you because if you didn’t come home I wanted her to know you. Even if you weren’t in their lives. My life. Our lives.

“She already loves you. You’re already the best father she’s ever had, and she hasn’t even met you. I love you. Andy’s going to grow up and love you.” Nick’s tears were cool against your chest and you felt his watery chuckle vibrate from his chest to yours.

“I can’t believe you named our son Andy while our daughter is named Temper. Couldn’t even match the kid’s names?”


End file.
